zaregotoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kouta Ishimaru
|image = Kouta Ishimaru.png |gender = Female |occupation = Great Thief |novel debut = Zaregoto Volume 4 }}Kouta Ishimaru (石丸 小唄, Ishimaru Kouta) is a great thief and a rival of Jun Aikawa. Personality Kouta has a calm and mysterious personality, wearing a smile most of the time. She likes making friends, and immediately decided to help I and his friends when they were in trouble. Her favorite word is "consummate", using it to describe everything. She shows great interest in I, doing her best to help him. It is revealed by Aikawa that the actual Kouta acts similarly, but is much more ruthless, as she would not have bothered to help I escape his situation. Appearance Kouta is a tall woman with long, purple, braided hair and blue eyes. She wears a yellow hat, a long, purple denim jacket, and beige denim pants with black and orange knee-high boots, and has orange painted nails. While Jun Aikawa is disguised as her, she adds to the outfit a pair of round, orange tainted glasses, in order to make it harder for I and Furuara Neo to recognize her. History Kouta has been working as a thief for a long time, and has broken into many different places. As such, she and a spy like Neo have run into each many times, and so have developed a business relationship of cooperation with each other. Aikawa and Kouta have a rivalry relationship with each other. Plot Psycho Logical (Part One) Kouta sent a job request to Aikawa to infiltrate Kyouichirou Shadou's Laboratory for her, while disguised as her. When she found out I was there, she decided to approach him. While I was out for his walk at night, after his talk with Kasuga Kasugai, he ran into "Kouta". Psycho Logical (Part Two) When I, along with Neon Suzunashi and Tomo Kunagisa, were locked in the cage by Kyouichiou's orders, "Kouta" approached them and offered her help. I eventually agreed, and the two left the cage together. "Kouta" first took I to Neo's room, where they established a "base of operations" of sorts, and then went all around the Laboratory in search of clues to prove Kunagisa's innocence. She also easily disarmed and knocked out both Shito Oogaki and Misachi Uze. After I unraveled the crime of Gaisuke Utsurigi, who, at this point, was disguised as Hinayoshi Koutari, the man quickly ran at full speed, and escaped using the help of "Kouta". Abilities Great Thief: Kouta is one of the greatest thieves alive, her skill at stealing valuables sometimes even surpassing Aikawa. Trivia *Kouta's first name can be translated to "little song" (小, Ko = Little, Small; 唄, Uta = Song, Ballad), and is a fairly common first name or surname, as well as a pun on the second Psycho Logical novel's title, Sour Little Song (曳かれ者の小唄, Hikaremono no Kouta). *Her last name, Ishimaru, is written with the characters for "stone" and "round" (石,'' Ishi'' = Stone; 丸,'' Maru'' = Circle, Round) and is also a relatively common surname. *When she intruded in Kyouichirou Shadou's Laboratory, she used the alias Itoshiki Zerozaki (零崎 愛識, Zerozaki Itoshiki). The first name in this alias can be translated as "knowing love" (愛, Ito = Love, Affection; 識, Shiki = Know). One of the security guards mistakenly read the name as Aishiki Reishiki. References Category:Characters Category:Female